The Glass Cannon
by ThirstyCologne
Summary: Hey you! Yeah, you scrolling through all these fanfictions! Here's a question for you: What happens when a Fanboy gets sent into the world of One Piece with the power of the Gamer Gamer fruit? Here's a follow up question: Do you wanna know what happens? Then open this story up and find out! Rated M for language and possible later events.
1. Prolouge: My Psychologist is a Maniac

**Hello everyone, ThirstyCologne here! But you can just call me TC.**

 **So this is my first fanfiction, and as you can see, it is titled "The Glass Cannon". Why did i give it such a title? Well, if you don't already know, the term "Glass Cannon" is a gaming term that refers to someone that ispowerful in terms of offense, but weak in defense, hence the term Glass Cannon.**

 **Now since I've never really written a fanfiction before, I GLADLY accept any forms of criticism on my story. Infact, it encourages me to write more.**

 **Just saying.**

 **I hope to meet your expectations with my first work of "art"!**

 **Also, I'll be combinin** **g these chapters into various arcs, to keep things a bit more organized.**

 **DISCLAIMER: One piece is not owned by me, it's characters and storyline belong to Eiichiro Oda. The gamer and it's concepts belong to Sangyoung Seong. Leo on the other hand, belongs to me and only me.**

* * *

 **ARC 0: From Reality to Fantasy.**

* * *

 **[Prologue: My psychologist is a motherfucking psycho badass.]**

* * *

"Mister Einzbern?"

The sound of my name jolted me awake. I opened my eyes and found myself in what appeared to be a waiting room. Oh that's right, I had an appointment with my psychologist today. I guess I must have fallen asleep in the chair i was sitting in while I was waiting for my name to be called. I wondered how long I was out out?

Looking over to my side, I saw the woman who called my name holding a door open for me, which I assumed led to my psychologist's office. I made eye contact with her, and she gave me a gentle smile. Huh, she looked familiar...

"The doctor is ready for you" she said.

Standing up from the chair that accompanied me for the past couple of...minutes? Hours? I checked my wrist watch to confirm that I was asleep for about two hours. Yeah my ass became friends with that chair alright.

I walked through the open doorway and down a long, dark hallway. What was unusual was the fact that this hallway only one door at the end of it, not including the one i just came through. I mean, what was the point of building the structure like this? Maybe it was some psychology tactic used by the doctor? as it haunted or something like that? Is the psychologist trying to make me go hysterically insane? Yeah, it was probably that first and last one.

I reached the end of the hallway and for some reason, I got nervous. This was my first meeting with someone who understood the mind. Who understood my mind. I didn't like the thought of that, someone going through my memories and thoughts, trying to find what was wrong with me.

My hands actually started to shake and get sweaty. What was wrong with me? I never got nervous like this, ever. Okay, calm yourself down Leo, it's just some guy who went to a medical school and got a slip of paper. He doesn't actually understand how your brain works, he just knows general knowledge about the human mind. Yeah, this was going to be okay. Psychologists can't read minds, so i'm perfectly okay. Right?

"Mister Einzbern, it's okay if you're nervous. Don't worry, I can't actually read your mind. Please, do come in." a masculine voice coming from the other side of the door said.

Fuck, he _can_ read my mind.

Well, I might as well meet this guy. If I ran away now, then I had no hope left. I HAD to figure out what was wrong with me, I was sick and tired of everything.

I opened the door and was immediately greeted with a sudden atmosphere change. Stepping into the room, I noticed a desk, and a chair turned away from me. I guessed that the psychologist was sitting in there. There was also one of those black chair that bend backwards. The ones that patients usually lie in when they talk.

Suddenly, the chair swerved around and I was met face to face with the guy who would be bringing me back into reality.

Or so i thought.

He was kind of muscular and tall for an adult, unlike my thin and frail frame. He had brown hair that was neatly combed back into a business hairstyle and a brownish-grey goatee that was...shaved into a familiar shape. Honestly, if I had to compare him to a notable character, I'd say he kinda looked like Rayleigh from One Piece.

Oh god, please don't tell me that's actually him.

The familiar looking man suddenly made eye contact with me. It was as if he was staring deep into my soul, looking through my head for something important. SO yeah, at this point I was pretty much convinced he was some type of psychic mind reader.

"Hello Mister Einzbern, my name is D.K. Silvers. But you can just call me Doc. Please, take a seat, or rather please lie down." he said, motioning his hand to the ling chair that was right next to me.

I complied, lying down in the black leather chair. Honestly, the feeling of leather was relieving to my back, after sitting in that plastic one for the past two hours. He didn't say a single thing, rather he was just looking at me. Not that I actually saw Doc's eyes looking at me, although I could feel it.

Laying down in the leather contraption, my thoughts pondered on Doc's name. He said it was D.K. Silvers...

Silvers? Silvers Rayleigh?

D.K.? Dark Knight?

Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.

"So Mister Einzbern, what do you like to do for fun?" Doc asked.

Not the first question I would expect a psychologist to ask. Although it was one I could actually answer.

"Oh, that's easy. I usually watch anime shows like Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, and _especially_ One Piece, although I prefer to read the manga.

Unbeknownst to most people, I was without a doubt, the biggest One Piece fan of all time. You could ask me literally anything about the show, and if there was an answer, I knew it. Yeah sure, there were other great shows to watch, but they fell in comparison to One Piece.

I also read various webcomics on the Internet, like 'The Gamer'."

I suddenly realized that he probably didn't know what anime even was.

"Oh, sorry. Anime is-"

"No apology needed Mister Einzbern, I know what you're referring to. Japanese animated shows, right? When i have the time, I usually watch Tokyo Ghoul." Doc replied.

Holy fuck, this guy watched Tokyo Ghoul? It's official, my psychologist was a badass!

"So tell me, do you happen to be a fan of videogames as well Mister Einzbern? If so, what types of videogames?"

Wow, another easy question I can answer.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely a fan of videogames. I usually play MMO's like Leauge of Legends. Used to play WoW, but it got bad after...uhh...which expansion was it again?"

"The warlords expansion." Doc replied correctly.

"Yeah, that one... say do you play videogames too, Doc?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I usually prefer RPG games like the Final Fantasy or Elder Scrolls series." the bearded man answered.

"Me too! Hell, Final Fantasy is my favorite series! But I've already beaten every good RPG I could find." I exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well I happen to be an avid collector of videogames, I'd be happy to lend you those you haven't completed yet." Doc offered.

"R-Really? You'd do that for me? Gee, thanks!" I said with a joyful tone.

"Bu first there's something I'd like to try Mister Einzbern, if it's okay with you." Doc asked.

"Depends. What is it?" I replied.

"Hypnosis. It's worked on every one of the 347 patients I've used it on." Doc answered.

Hypnosis? Not too sure, but...

"Honestly, if you think it'll help me get rid of my depression Doc. I'll do anything." I said.

"You sure about that? Anything?" he immediately asked.

...If there was one thing I knew, it was when someone asked this question, bad things would happen. Nope, nevermind. I was not ready to go through with this.

"Y-yeah...anything." I nervously replied, suprised at my response.

He made eye contact with me, giving me a serious, stern look. He wasn't smiling anymore. This was bad. I needed to get out of here.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, this time saying the words slower.

No, no, I'm fine. Infact, I feel better already! I think I'll just be leaving...

"...Yeah. A-Anything. Anything at all." I confirmed, astonished with my response.

What was I saying? I was probably about to be murdered or something by this guy or something. I needed to leave, **now**.

"Excellent Mister Einzbern. Gaia deems you worthy of 'The Gamer'. If you complete the storyline successfully, you will be cleansed and purified." Doc calmly replied in a monotone voice.

Um, what the fuckity fuck?

"...what the hell are you talking about Do-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because at that moment, I completely blacked out.

...

...

...

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

I opened my eyes to find myself still in Doc's office, lying on the floor. I slowly got up, observing my surroundings carefully. Nope, Doc wasn't here. Neither was the chair i was sitting in. I turned around to open the door and leave this freakshow of a place.

Unfortunately, there was no door where there should have been one.

I looked around the room, looking for an exit somewhere, but i couldn't seem to find one. Great, so that crazy doctor captured me, huh?

It was then I noticed the desk was still there. And...something that wasn't there before.

I walked towards the desk and picked up the unusual object. It was square like, with swirls on it. And it had lines that connected to those swirls on it. It was some type of fruit. But what kind of fruit has swirls-

"A Devil Fruit!?" I exclaimed.

Was this some type of joke? Was the doctor playing some type of game with me? Like hell this was real, this Had to be a Fake. But...

No, something told me this was real. But there's no way an actual devil fruit exists. Yet this pondering feeling in my soul told me that it was real, that i was holding a forbidden power in my palm. Well, there was only one way to confirm if it was genuine. So of course, i took a bite out of it.

Chewing the piece I bit off, I tasted absolutely nothing. From my knowledge, devil fruits were supposed to taste bad and this fruit tasted like nothing at all.

"Huh, I guess it's a Fake after all." I said, talking with my mouth full.

That's when I was hit with the horrible flavor. It tasted like rotten eggs. No, it was worse than that. 10 times as worse. Oh god it was so terrible, I actually cringed at the flavor. But for some reason, I couldn't spit it out. So i did the only other thing I could do.

I swallowed that bitch.

...Nothing. I didn't feel any different. Was it just a rotten fruit? Although Devil fruit users don't usually know the effects of their devil fruits after they eat them. I just had to find out what power I had. That is, if what I ate was actually genuine.

As soon as I thought that, I got my answer immediately. I would have never expected for what happened next to actually happen.

A blue screen appeared in front of me, and the Final Fantasy victory song played. I literally heard it, although I'm not sure where the sound came from.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You, Leonardo D. Einzbern just ate the Gema Gema no Mi, otherwise known as the Gamer Gamer fruit!**

 **You will now be automatically transported to "Tutorial Island", in order to prepare you for your One Piece adventure. Please sit quietly, and enjoy your ride.**

 **Have a nice day!**

Middle initial D!?

Gema Gema no Mi!?

ONE PIECE ADVENTURE!?

"What the fu-"

I couldn't complete my sentence, as once again I blacked out into complete darkness.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? I think that I did okay, but I feel like I messed up in some places. Ah, no worries.**

 **The next chapter will come out in less than two days (most likely tomorrow), and it'll focus on Leo figuring out what happened, him learning how to use his Gema Gema powers, as well as using his 'The Gamer' and gaming intellect on how to exploit his gamer powers to their fullest extent.**

 **Please do Review, I can use all the Criticism I can get.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	2. 1: The Easy and Generous Tutorial

**Hey guys, TC here!**

 **I am SO sorry for the delay in my update. For me, first impressions are big and I guess I kinda failed you guys. I'll be honest, the weekend just came along and I became lazy. And for that, I am sorry.**

 **So here's the first official chapter of "The Glass Cannon".**

 **This chapter mostly includes Leo figuring out how to use his Gamer powers, as well as choosing a specific fighting method. I wonder, will he be a fighter, an assassin, or a mage? Perhaps a ninja or samurai? I guess I should begin cooking then...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: One piece is not owned by me, it's characters and storyline belong to Eiichiro Oda. The gamer and it's concepts belong to Sangyoung Seong. Leo on the other hand, belongs to me and only me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Tutorial**

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes, the smell of saltwater hit my nose. I then heard the sounds of waves, and I could feel myself lying on the ground. I opened my eyes and found that I was staring at a clear blue sky. I got up, and looking around, I could see that I was at what appeared to be a beach. There were even palm trees. To my left was a forest, and to my right I saw a collection of buildings. I was standing on what appeared to be a thin strip of sand. The sea, ocean, or whatever the body of water was hit both sides of the land. If I had to say, the area was probably shaped like an hourglass and I was standing in the middle of it.

Wherever I was, it certainly was not my psychologist's office. Speaking of which...the last thing I remember was walking through the door to his office. Everything else is a complete blur.

And at that moment, a blue screen appeared in front of me.

 **Welcome to Tutorial Island!**

 **In order to prepare you for your mission, we have prepared a complex yet easy-to-follow guide on how to use your Gema Gema no Mi powers!**

 **But before you begin training, please select one of the starting classes so you may begin training. Each class comes with a free Beginner's Pack.**

Whoa whoa whoa. This was clearly **'The Gamer'** power from that one webcomic on the internet. So why the hell did I have it? And Gema Gema no Mi powers? Did I eat a Devil fruit or something? But that was impossible. Devil fruits only existed in One Piece. Although it would explain what I was seeing right now...

I walked up to the edge of the peaceful ocean, which made only small calming waves. Sinking my foot into the water, I suddenly felt a wave of weakness wash over me, and the screen started to get blurry. So it was true, I did eat the Gema Gema no mi! Or is this just a dream? Hell, I don't really care. This is awesome!

I'm guessing as soon as I finish this tutorial, I'll be warped to the world of One Piece. Question is, at what point in the timeline? And how would I get home?

Well, whatever. I'm sure it'll all work out. I'll play along for now.

 **[Pick a Class!]**

 _ **Choose wisely, because for now you only get one choice, but don't worry. You'll be able to change your class later on...for a "small" fee. Muahahahaha...**_

Oh, right. I have to choose a class, or this stupid tutorial is gonna bug me forever. And was it seriously picking on me? Hmm, I kinda like the thought of a sarcastic description on everything. It's kinda refreshing. Might as well comply. And it said I could choose my class only once. Well then, what choices do I have?

 **[The 'Squire']**

 _ **This is the class**_ **that** _ **fights using physical weapons and brute strength. So you get to hack and slash at stuff, isn't that nice? Recommended for noobs.**_

 **Choosing this class nets you the [Strong and Brave Pack] which includes the following items.**

 **[x1 Rune Sword]**

 **[x1 Steel Plate Armor Set]**

 **[x1 Book of Basic Sword Skills]**

 **[The 'Rising Warrior' Passive Skill]**

 **[+10 to STR]**

 **[+10 to VIT]**

Huh, nice! What other choices do I have?

 **[The 'Apprentice']**

 ** _This is the class that fights using magical attacks and intelligence. Recommended for professionals. Basically, people that aren't you._**

Is this thing seriously ridiculing me!?

 **Choosing this class nets you the 'Baby's First Magic' pack which includes the following.**

 **[x1 Your First Wand!]**

 **[x1 Your First Magical Clothes!]**

 **[Powerful Destruction Vol I: The basics] OR [Healing For Dummies Vol I: The Essentials]**

 **['Mana Shield' Spell]**

 **[+10 to INT]**

 **[+10 to WIS]**

Baby's...? Okay what the fuck man.

And what last choice did I have?

 **[The 'Thief']**

 _ **This is the final class available for you to choose. In all honesty, this is the equivalent of picking the 'Deprived' class from Dark Souls. You start out with almost nothing, although you do get some nice bonuses. Choosing this as a beginner would mean...most likely, death if you're unlucky.**_

 _ **Please don't choose this, I don't wanna die.**_

 **Choosing this class nets you absolutely nothing but the following.**

 **[1,000,000 Beli]**

 **[+20 Luck]**

I might be the best gamer in the world, but i'd have to be an idiot to choose this class.

Well then, seeing as how my only choices are _"I have muscles and I beat people with them"_ , _"The calm, collected better choice"_ , and " _Lol you're gonna die if_ you _choose this"_ it's obvious what class I was going to choose.

"I choose the second class, **[The 'Apprentice']!** "

 **[The 'Apprentice'] has been chosen.**

 **[+10 to INT]**

 **[+10 to WIS]**

 **Congragulations, you chose [The 'Apprentice']! Now please open your status screen and distribute the points you have been given.**

Alright then. But how do I get to that screen? Do I just say 'status screen'?

"Um, status screen?"

[ **Name: Leonardo D. Einzbern] [Level: 1] [Title: N/A] [HP: 100/100] [MP: 600/600] [EXP: 0/100] [Reputation: Nobody (0)]**

 **[Physical Damage: 125%] [Attack Speed: 125%] [Damage Resistance: 2.5%] [Magical Damage: 175%] [Magical Resistance: 7.5%] [HP Regen: 2.5%/ minute] [MP Regen: 7.5%/ minute]**

 **STR: 5**

 ** _Strength increases the damage of your physical attacks as well as your attack speed. Each point of strength adds 5% to physical damage and attack speed._**

 **VIT: 5**

 _ **Vitality increases your physical damage resistance and your HP. Each point of VIT increases damage mitigation and HP Regen by .5%, and HP by 50 points.**_

 **INT: 15**

 _ **Intelligence increases the damage of your magical spells and your MP. Each point of INT raises magic damage by 5% and MP by 50 points.**_

 **WIS: 15**

 ** _Wisdom increases your MP regeneration rate and magical resistance. Each point of WIS adds .5% to MP regeneration and magical resistance._**

 **LUK: 20**

 _ **Luck affects everything in good ways. At least for you. More luck can mean everything from more enemy drops to miraculously avoiding death.**_

 **Points: 20**

Well, I already have decent stats in INT and WIS, because of the starter pack bonus I got. My VIT could use a boost, so I'll just add 10 points to that. STR seems useless for a mage like me. I think I'll save my last 10 points for now like a smart person.

That leaves my **STR** at 5, my **VIT** , **INT** and **WIS** at 15 each, and my **LUK** at 20.

 **Good job! It's wise to save your points and spend them for later use. Now open your "Inventory" and then select the class starter pack you just recieved. Please open it and equip the items inside.**

"Don't tell me what to do! Open, Inventory!"

 **[Inventory]**

 **x1 [Baby's First Magic Pack]**

 _ **"Wow, what a name. Baby's first starter pack. Well whatever's inside, it has to be good because I gave it to you. Cheers!"**_

I selected the **[Baby's First Magic Pack]** and chose to open it.

 **x1 [Your First Wand!] added.**

 **+10% Magic Damage, Upgradeable, Common Quality**

 **Refinement Points: 0/100**

 _ **Aww, it's your first staff! But it's not much. After all, it's just a stick with a gemstone on the top. But hey, at least it's upgradeable through refining it.**_

There was a refining system? That's nice I suppose.

 **x1 [Your first magical clothes!] added.**

 **+5% Magic Resistance, Upgradeable, Common Quality**

 **Refinement Points: 0/100**

 _ **You were expecting robes, weren't you? Oh please, that's so old fashioned. No, these are the finest pieces imported from Italy. In all honesty, it's a white design shirt, some black jeans, and black shoes. 100% Egyptian Cotton. Not machine-washable.**_

Well at least it'll look good on me.

 **Do you want the** **[Powerful Destruction Vol I: The basics] OR [Healing For Dummies Vol I: The Essentials]?**

That's an easy one. I tapped the option for the **[Powerful Destruction Vol I: The basics]** skillbook. After all, a mage needs his attack spells first, right?

 **[Powerful Destruction Vol I: The basics] spellbook added.**

I, of course, took a look at the skillbook I just obtained and found myself pleased with what I got.

 **[Powerful Destruction Vol I: The basics]**

 **Grants user the spells [Fire], [Blizzard], and [Thunder].**

 _ **It's a SPELLbook, not a SKILLbook you dimwit. If you wanted to be a fighter so badly, then you should have just selected [The Squire] and not [The Apprentice]. Sheesh.**_

Why do you have to be so cruel? Sheesh.

I selected the spellbook and brought it out of my inventory. I opened the book and was prompted with another screen.

 **Would you like to learn the [Fire], [Blizzard], and [Thunder] spells? [Yes/No]**

Of course, I selected the **Yes** option. Why wouldn't I want to learn these magic spells?

 **New spell added! [Fire]**

 **New spell added! [Blizzard]**

 **New spell added! [Thunder]**

Sweet. My first spells, I hope they last me for a long time.

 ** _"Oh, and because I'm a kind, loving being...you can have this."_**

 **New spell added! [Mana Shield]**

You were supposed to give me that in the first place, you dimwit.

 **Now please take a look at your current spells and skills in the 'Power' section of the [Main Menu].**

There's a main menu? Huh, I thought the status screen was the main menu...

"Main Menu" I said. I was prompted with a screen.

 **[Main Menu]**

 **[Leonardo D. Einzbern] [Hp: 350/350] [MP: 600/600] [Beli: 10,000] [?]**

 **[Equipment] [Inventory]** **[Status]** **[Powers] [GemuShop]**

Whoa, there was a **[Shop]**!? Or rather, **[GemuShop]**. I'm Definitely checking that out later. And I had beli? Maybe it took all the money in my account and deposited it in here. If I remember correctly, 100 Beli was equal to about 1 Us dollar or 1 Euro. Something like that anyways. I'll check it out as soon as I get more money of course. But first, **[Powers]**...

 **[Powers]**

 **Activated Powers**

 ** _These activate when you want to use them. Think of the skill you want to use, and boom! For a spellcaster like you, this will be filled with spells, although it'll include the occasional non-magical skill. Basically, it's how you would activate it in Sword Art Online. Just think and boom._**

 **[Observe: Level 1] [Cost:N/A] [Exp: 0/1]**

 **Allows you to analyze any item, person, really anything in general. The higher the level, the more infornmation that is given. [Prior Knowledge] helps this skill a lot.**

 ** _Your bread and butter. It costs nothing to use, and it's your most valuable skill because it gives you information. Lots of it. You should use this as often as possible._**

 **[Create ID: Level 1] [Cost: 1 MP] [Exp: 0/1]**

 **Allows you to create different types of "rooms" in which you can spawn enemies. At higher levels, you can even make dungeons! Also, nobody without the [Create ID] power can enter your ID without permission. The ID's you can create are based on the current level of this skill. 10 hours in an ID is equal to 1 hour outside of it.**

 ** _Another bread and butter. This puts you into an alternate dimension of your choosing, in which you can basically grind like crazy. Not only that, but the enemies in these rooms drop items. The type only YOU can get. Things that can and are valuable to some people in the One Piece world. You see where I'm going with this? You'll get filthy stinking rich with this exploit!_**

Was it seriously telling me how to exploit it? It's not like I didn't already know that, I'm the best gamer in the world and I DID read the comics of course.

 **[Escape ID: Level MAX] [Cost: N/A]**

 **This allows you to escape any ID you created. Cannot use during a boss fight.**

 ** _Without this, you'd be stuck in an ID forever. Wouldn't that just be great?_**

 **[Fire: Level 1] [Cost: 10 MP] [Exp: 0/100]**

 **Your basic flame magic. Fire-elemental. Level cap is at 10, at point which you can evolve it using a [Scroll of Evolution].**

 ** _It's fire. Fire is destructive. What else is there to say?_**

 **[Scroll of Evolution]**? I can probably find them in the shop or as some quest reward.

 **[Blizzard: Level 1] [Cost: 10 MP] [Exp: 0/100]**

 **Your basic ice magic. Ice-Elemental. Level cap is at 10, at point which you can evolve it using a [Scroll of Evolution]. If you use Sea Water, it has the added benefit of weakening Devil Fruit users.**

 ** _Come to think of it, Ice is basically frozen water. Now what major purpose does water have in the One Piece world? Just a thought :)_**

 **[Thunder: Level 1] [Cost: 10 MP] [Exp: 0/100]**

 **Your basic shock magic. Lightning-Elemental. Level cap is at 10, at point which you can evolve it using a [Scroll of Evolution]. Highly effective against Ocean Creatures.**

 ** _You know, you should definitely upgrade this skill first if you plan to sail the oceans. It might save you from a Sea King. Wouldn't want one of them munching on you as a snack now would we?_**

 **[Mana Shield: Level 1] [Cost: 50 MP/Minute] [Exp: 0/500]**

 **This skill increases your physical defenses. As of now, it does so by 50%. For every level in this skill and your current level, the defense value will increase by 1%. Level cap is at 10, at point which you can evolve it using a [Scroll of Evolution].**

 ** _Let's see here...ah! This skill is definitely going to help you survive most, if not all your encounters. You could say that besides the small amount of Defense VIT gives you, this is the only thing so far that's protecting you. Without this, you're pretty much dead._**

 **Passive Powers**

 ** _These are always on, continuously providing you with some kind of bonus, whether it be a boost to damage, defense, or stat bonuses. In other words, there is almost no disadvantage to having a passive power, so you should get as many of these as you can for all the bonuses!_**

 **[Zodiac Sign: Leo]**

 **You were born under the luckiest sign. You recieve a +15 bonus to your LUK.**

 **[Gamer's Body]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. You receive no physical damage from attacks, rather attacks pass through you and you lose HP as a result. When the user sleeps for at least 1 hour, he restores all of his HP, MP and status effects. For every level up, the user gains 100 HP, 100 MP, and gets their HP and MP restored on the spot.**

 ** _Without this, you would be dead in seconds. Good thing this can't be disabled in any way, huh?_**

 **[Gamer's Mind]**

 **Allows the user to think calmly even in the most dire of situations, as well as granting immunity to all psychological effects.**

 ** _And without this, you would go insane from all the chaos in a fight. Good thing this can't be disabled in any way, huh?_**

 **[Pride of the Lion]**

 **Every person is born with a special skill. This one just so happens to be yours, Leo. This special skill is what defines you as you, because only YOU can have this skill and no one else.**

 **Grants the user a +5 luck bonus every level up. Cannot be negated.**

 ** _What the actual fuck? I...I don't know what to say. In all honesty, this is way too overpowered. You really shouldn't have this._**

 **[The Apprentice]**

 **Obtained by choosing the Apprentice class. Provides a +10 point bonus to INT and WIS. Cannot be negated.**

 ** _Methinks it is a bit overpowered, but later on, 10 points won't mean a thing to you._**

 **[Your First Magical Clothes!]**

 **The finest quality clothes, imported from Italy. Handcrafted. Provides a +1 bonus to WIS.**

 ** _You were expecting robes, weren't you? Not today! Well all you got was a white T-shirt, a white dress shirt to wear over it opened with a popped collar, and some black pants and black shoes. And if you're wondering, you HAVE to wear it like that. All of it. Otherwise you don't get the stat bonus._**

 **[Prior Knowledge]**

 **This is just something that says you've read all the One Piece chapters up to Chapter 801, and also that you're the biggest fan of the series.**

 _ **In all honesty, this is probably your most powerful advantage. You literally know the future. Speaking of which, don't fuck up the storyline too much. Oh, and the butterfly effect won't happen either, assuming that you don't cause any MAJOR changes. You know, killing off a Main Character or something of the sort. That would really fuck up the flow of fate.**_

If there was one thing I could tell already, it's that I was given a hell of a lot of stuff at level 1. Especially that [ **Pride of the Lion]** skill. Heh, my own unique skill. I like the thought of that.

Anyways, I closed the **[Powers]** window to find another one behind it.

 **Quest Added!**

 **[Your first day of training]**

 **-Use your [Create ID] and go into the "Slimeland" dimension.**

 **-Defeat 100 slimes**

 **-? (Optional)**

 **-? (Required)**

 **Reward: [?] [Instant transportation to the One Piece world] [1000 EXP] [Bonus Item (If optional objective is complete)]**

Huh, so as soon as I complete this quest, I'll be out of here? Not only that, but there seemed to be two objectives, one of which was optional and the other which wasn't. If I had to guess based on my gaming experience, the hidden objective that was required was probably some type of boss fight. It also seems that this quest was automatically accepted. So I couldn't say no, huh? Well I'm not complaining, cause as soon as I finish it, I'll be going to One Piece. Or Earth? Oda-World?

Nevermind.

"Create ID" I said.

 **Avalaible ID's**

 **[Slimeworld]**

I tapped on the **[Slimeworld]** option, and suddenly the world around me shifted. It was like that moment when you're in a car and you look out the window only to find everything is just a line of bleeding colors. Then suddenly, the colors stopped shifting and I found myself standing in a green field of grass,. The sky was blue with a couple of puffy clouds, and a gentle breeze ran through the grass. Everywhere I saw, it was the plains.

Also slimes. There were slime creatures everywhere.

Bringing out my **[Your First Wand!]** , I , ready for battle. Although for some reason, the slimes weren't attacking. Maybe they were docile?

"Observe" I commanded, looking directly at a Red Slime.

 **[Red Slime]**

 **[Level: 1] [HP: 20/20]**

 **[Weakness: Fire]**

 **[Exp: 50]**

 **Drops: [Potion (70%)] [Red core (70%)]**

 **[Always Hostile]**

 **[Observe Level Up!]** **[Observe is now at level 2!]**

Oh, my **[Observe]** leveled up. That's nice. But it seems that they're **[Always Hostile]**. So i'll just attack from a range then. And it happened to be weak to fire? Too bad for it, since I had **[Fire]** magic. Hehe.

"Fire!" I shouted, pointing my staff at the creature.

Honestly, I expected something like a fireball to shoot out. Instead, the slime just bursted into flames and melted. Then, it literally looked like it shattered and vanished into the air. It reminded me of Sword Art Online.

 **-95 HP**

 **Slime defeated!**

 **Weakness bonus: x2 EXP obtained**

 **[100 EXP obtained]**

 **[Fire Level up!] [Fire is now at level 2!]**

 **[Level up!] [Now Level 2]**

 **[+100 HP] [+100 MP] [+5 LUK]**

 **[Potion Obtained!] [Red Core Obtained!]**

...well then. I never expected that I would get a weakness bonus, much less level up just like that. More importantly, I did 95 damage! Holy crap is magic overpowered!

Spotting two more **[Red Slime]** , I casted my **[Fire]** spell and easily took them out with one hit each.

 **[Fire Level up!] [Fire is now at level 3!]**

 **[x2 Potion Obtained!] [Red Core Obtained!]**

Wow, this was easy! I wonder if the other slimes were any different.

 **[Blue Slime]**

 **[Level: 1] [HP: 20/20]**

 **[Weakness: Ice] [Exp: 50]**

 **Drops: [Potion (70% Chance)] [Blue core (70% chance)]**

 **[Always Hostile]**

 **[Green Slime]**

 **[Level: 1] [HP: 20/20]**

 **[Weakness: Lightning] [Exp: 50]**

 **Drops: [Potion (70% Chance)] [Yellow core (70% chance)]**

 **[Always Hostile]**

Huh, so aside from their HP values and weaknesses, they aren't that much different? Heck, it's not even worth casting the corresponding spells. Fire deals around 90, and half of that is 45. With only 20 HP, these guys don't last a chance! Of course, I won't get an EXP bonus, but I think it's better to train my fire spell rather than being balanced in all three.

"Fire!"

The slimes were easily taken out, each taking 40 damage each. Just as I predicted. And I had to take out 100 of these each, right? And it seems I had 566 MP left. Seeing how I was easily gonna level up before I hit 0 MP, that would mean it would be restored, and I could continue fighting. This is gonna be easy!

 _Timeskip...Timeskip...1 Hour..._

 **Level Up! Level is now at 8.**

 **[Fire Level Up!] [Fire is now at Level 10!]**

 **[Potion Obtained!]**

Finally, the last slime had been defeated. 100 of each. And I had results to show for it too!

My Current Level was **8** , and my **[Fire]** was at **10**! Even though I didn't touch [Blizzard] or [Thunder], it proved to be a wise choice because my [Fire] finally maxed out. And it was currently doing around 100 damage without the weakness bonus. This was sweet!

Oh, and as it turns out, the mystery objective was to collect 10 of each of the [Slime Cores]. After I completed it, they were removed from my inventory and they wouldn't drop anymore. But they still dropped potions, and I had 114 of them. I wonder if I could sell them? Maybe. Looks like I completed the quest, right?

But there was still that other objective. The one that was actually required. But what exactly was it?

"Quests"

 **[Your first day of training]**

 **-Use your [Create ID] and go into the "Slimeland" dimension. (Complete)**

 **-Defeat 100 slimes (Complete)**

 **-Collect 10 [Red Core], 10 [Green Core], and 10 [Yellow Core]. (Complete)**

 **-Defeat [Slime King]**

 **Reward: [An item based on ?] [Instant transportation to the One Piece world] [1000 EXP]**

 **[Slime King]**? I guess I would have to find him.

And at that moment, a large shadow the size of a building appeared. Slowly turning around, I met face to face with what was obviously the boss of this ID.

The **[Slime King]**.

This guy was huge! He was about the size of a small house. Heck, he even had a cute little crown on top of his head.

 **[Slime King]**

 **[Level: 5] [HP: 500/500]**

 **[Weakness: Fire, Ice, Thunder] [Exp: 1200]**

 **Drops: [King Stone: 50% Chance] [King's Crown: 10% Chance]**

Wow. Not impressed.

In all honesty, I expected the boss to be...in the 1500 HP zone? Not 500.

Hell, even if he is the boss, I could easily defeat this guy in 2 to 3 Hits. Maybe he was just weak because it was a tutorial?

"Fire!"

-149

...Okay so he's a bit stronger than expected. That should have done around 200, not 150. Whatever, he's dead anyways.

-174

-166

-151

And as soon as I hit him with my fourth spell, the **[Slime King]** shattered into thin air.

"Well, that was easy." I exclaimed, proud with myself.

 **Slime King defeated!**

 **Weakness bonus: x2 EXP obtained**

 **[2400 EXP obtained]**

 **[Level up!] [Now Level 9]**

 **[+100 HP] [+100 MP] [+5 LUK]**

 **[King Crown Obtained!]**

Sweet, the **[King Crown]**! I'm probably not gonna wear it, but I wonder what it does. Eh, i'll check later.

 **[Your first day of training] Complete!**

 **-Use your [Create ID] and go into the "Slimeland" dimension. (Complete!)**

 **-Defeat 100 of each type of slime (Complete!)**

 **-Collect 10 [Red Core], 10 [Green Core], and 10 [Yellow Core]. (Complete!)**

 **-Defeat [Slime King] (Complete!)**

 **+1 [Gaia's Present] added!**

 **+1 [Scroll of Warping] added!**

 **+1000 EXP**

 **+1 [Amulet of Saturn]**

Just. As. Expected.

 **Congratulations** **! You have just completed the tutorial! As soon as you're ready to leave [Tutorial Island], just select the [Scroll of Warping] and use it to go to your desired location. But be warned... you won't be able to come back here once you leave until you're level 50.**

So, no returning until I'm a higher level? Fine by me, but first, let's go through everything I have so far...

"Status"

[ **Name: Leonardo D. Einzbern] [Level: 9] [Title: N/A] [HP: 1050/1050] [MP: 1461/1500] [EXP: 1750/2500] [Reputation: Nobody (0)]**

 **[Physical Damage: 125%] [Attack Speed: 125%] [Damage Resistance: 2.5%] [Magical Damage: 185%] [Magical Resistance: 12.5%] [HP Regen: 2.5%/ minute] [MP Regen: 7.5%/ minute]**

 **[STR: 5] [VIT: 15:] [INT: 15] [WIS: 15] [LUK: 60] [Points: 50]**

Sheesh, luck was at 60 already? No wonder I already had all those potions from the slimes. Hmm, well from what I remember in 'The Gamer', putting a lot of points in INT was good because then I would have a lot of mana. And even with a small 2.5% recovery rate in mana, if i had a lot, it would get to a point where I recovered more mana than I used up. Then, I could level up spells like my [Mana Shield] fast just by leaving them on all the time! This was great!

So of course, I decided to dump all 50 points into INT not giving a shit about anything else.

That leaves my MP at...4000!? That's insane! That means i'll be recovering 300 MP per minute! In that case, I need more powerful spells. But in order to get those, I need something called a [Scroll of Evolution]. Maybe I could get them in the shop? Probably, so I'll worry about it later. Now let's see what goodies I have.

"Inventory"

 **[Gaia's Present]**

 **You got this for completeing your first quest! It contains an item based on the class you chose and your highest stat. Cannot open until level 100.**

Well that sucks. I'd probably never even hit level 100 in a year's time. Or would I?

 **[Scroll of Warping]**

 **This scroll will take you from Tutorial Island to the world of One Piece! Based on the actions you have taken, the storyline will take place approximately 2 years before the main storyline with the Straw Hat Pirates begins.**

 **Location: Sabaody Archipelago**

2 years, huh? Alright then, I'm not sure what really happened BEFORE the actual main storyline except for a couple major events. Namely all the Thatch dying and Blackbeard betrayal stuff. But that was...

But I'm gonna be in a time period where that stuff happens. Holy crap. I could stop Thatch from dying, and a lot of characters too!

But wouldn't that alter the storyline? I gotta think about it...

Yeah I don't give a shit. Definitely gonna save Thatch from death. Alright, it's decided! That's gonna be my primary quest from now on. But how do I even get on Whitebeard's ship?

Oh boy was this gonna be a lot of work.

 **Would you like to use the [Scroll of Warping]?**

"Yes, I would." I declared

Definitely, a lot of work.

 **This concludes the Tutorial.**

 **Gaia bless you!**

* * *

 **So, how did you like this first chapter? It's not much since there's no character interaction in here, although it's pretty big I'll admit. Sorry about that.**

 **And don't worry. I'm not gonna make Leo a Marty Sue or something like that. He's still weak and will almost always be weak in defensive terms.**

 **The next chapter will involve Leo going around Sabaody Archipelago and basically doing all kinds of chaotic stuff. Mind you, it's not gonna be as big as this chapter. I think. Well, to typing I go!**

 **Oh, and by the way. Very important announcment. So, since this is my first fanfiction, and i'm not tne most creative person in the world, I would LOVE some suggestions as to what should happen next. Infact, that's kinda the way I wanna go. You guys suggest ideas to me, and I put them on digital paper. So if you have any suggestions, just PM me and if I see any I like, which is pretty much almost everything, I'll incorporate it into this story! Heck, if you have other story ideas send those too! Don't be afraid to send me a PM, I dont bite.**

 **At least not that much ;3.**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
